The Bite of a Demon
by Taniis
Summary: In a battle between Inuyasha and his brother, Kagome gets bitten........things turn upside down as the human goes through many changes: mentally, and physically...Although, these events are just a repition of what happened in the past........
1. Chapter 1

The Bite

Tanin: Ok Finally I get this up…again…heh! Well this fanfic might go into the more original side but hey, I use all the characters! lol. Enjoy!

Oops almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...I do not!

Chapter 1 The Bite

The bitter wind blew down onto the ravenous battle of demons. A boy with long white hair, dog ears, and red eyes screamed out to the Taller looking demon. The demon's hair was also white and his ears were elflike. He just smirked at his brother's hatred.

"Inuyasha, I see that you have become a full demon for the moment but, how long can you hold this power?" He questioned the red eyed demon. Inuyasha replied with an attack. A girl on the hill stood to watch her demon friend take on his older brother. Her green and white school uniform blew in the air as the battle winds rushed out from where the two had stood. A priest, a fox tailed child, and a girl carring a large boomerang stood there as well, watching the horror of the demonic duel.

"Inuyasha!" She called about to run out to him but was instantly caught by the priest.

"You mustn't interfere Kagome!" He held on fast to her shoulder sleeve.

"Let go Miroku!" She cried hitting his hand away. She was caught by another volley of hands.

"You mustn't go Kagome!" the fox demon said.

"The kid is right!" The girl said tipping her boomerang back.

"Let go! Sango! Shippo! Miroku! LET GO!" She thrust out making her uniform rip. The shreads still clung to her chest so that any clevage was not visible. She sped down to Inuyasha, running in front of his brother Sesshoumaru, and grabbing Inuyasha's wrists.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed hugging him tight around his chest. Sesshoumaru smirked finding this the opportune moment. Before anyone could react, the demon in Inuyasha threw his head to Kagome's neck and took a bite. She screamed, in agony, in pain. She screamed for her friend that had just betrayed her, she screamed because it hurt.

"Lady Kagome!" The priest yelled from the hill. Sango gasped and screamed along with Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped up and was caught by the preist. Sesshoumaru's smirk went downwards. He looked distastfully upon his brother and the girl.

"My lord, what has happened?" A toad looking man appeared. His eyes were demonic and yellow. He carried a staff around as well.

"We must leave." Sesshoumaru turned and vanished into the darkness, followed by his toad minion. The three upon the hill rushed down to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome fell to the ground unconscious. Inuyasha had returned to his half-demon state. Tears welled up in his eyes as he reached down and held Kagome in his lap.

"Stupid, why did you interfere?" Inuyasha bit his lip as the tears fell onto her face.

"Inuyasha, lady Kagome." Miroku looked onto the two. Kagome rest sleepily, her thoughts drifting out to the blackness. _What happened?_ Then she blacked out completely.

A/N: Haha, left you in suspense now did I? Heh, I'll update this soon...I have plenty of ideas for it...heh...review peas? I'd be more than happy! ((Oh and for those who used to read this…..I'm redoing it! It's COMING BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA))


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not human?

A/N: Ok First of all, in the next chapter I'm going to answer to all of your reviews so...REVIEW OO...ok well, the disclaimer! Don't we all love disclaimers? Ok nmd heres the disclaimer... I do not own Inu yasha, it's characters or anything else in the manga/anime...I think thats good ya? Ok well this chapter is going to get interesting with Kagome and ...the rest of the cast! lol...

Chapter 2 I'm Not Human!

A damp feeling upon Kagome's head started to annoy her. She opened her eyes slowly as the light began to irritate them if she opened them to fast. She brushed away whatever was putting the cloth upon her brow.

"Who? Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up trying to make out the figure. Her eyes quickly adjusted. An old woman with an eye patch sat next to her.

"Lay down girl." Kaede said pushing her to lay back down. "Inuyasha will be back soon. He's having a hard time forgiving himself for what he did to you Kagome."

"But, he didn't do anything! It was my fault! I shouldn't have run out to him!" Kagome sat up again.

"Oh, Kagome, Inuyasha did more than just bite you. You'll see later. Now you must rest." Kaede pushed Kagome back to her sleeping position. _But what did he do?_ Kagome drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what Inuyasha had done. He himself was battling with what happened as he sat in a tree crying. His saddness was for Kagome. She had become something only because of him. It was his fault to him and no one elses.

"I didn't do anything. It was her fault! She came prancing out into the middle of my battle. Why should I be crying over her?" Inuyasha snorted at this and put his head in his knees.

"I'd say that you were the culprit Inuyasha." He turned to see the priest Miroku.

"Why don't you go away monk? It's none of your business anyways!" He spat at Miroku and snorted again.

"Just think Inuyasha, if it was not you who bit lady Kagome than who was it?" Miroku smirked. "Now you've just ridded some affection between you and the lady. I think we might agree on her liking me more now, yes?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Bastard! You think just because she comes out and nearly kills herself for me actually meant she ever liked me?" snort "Damn well it never did, we never liked each other so mind your own damn business!"

"Fine have it your way, I'll just go and stop by to see Kagome before you..."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha said jumping down and then flying away to Kaede's hut. Miroku smiled as he watched him bound away.

"Well that worked most splendidly well." He turned to the other huts. "Now to find the maidens of this village." Then he walked away.

Inuyasha walked right into Kaede's hut.

"Where is she?" He said.

"She's still resting. You may see her if you wish. Although, mind your words, she doesn't know yet."The old woman said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Fine." He walked into the room which Kagome rested, pulling back the curtain and finding not her but someone else laying in Kagome's place. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. A demon girl's body lay. Her hair was a pure white. A single wrapped colored string with teeth at the end was flowing right behind her pointed cat ears. One ear pointed up and the other was at an angle. Her eyes opened suddenly, and they showed a bright but beautiful goldish blue color.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

"Hm? Inuyasha? Is that you?" The demon answered.

"Kagome, I'm um I'm..." He couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have run out. It was all my fault."

"I'm glad to see you agree." He folded his arms and snorted. Kagome jumped up.

"What's that supposed to mean..." Her words trailed off as she glared at her fingers. Her nails were pointed. Like claws. She then slowly reached up and tugged her ears to find that she wasn't herself. Kagome then screamed and fell to her knees. Showing her pointed teeth as she did so.

"OW!" Inuyasha was hit with a wooden spoon.

"Look what you've done half-breed." Kaede said looking down at Kagome.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said holding up one of his fists at Kaede.

"Sit!" He fell to the ground. Kagome had spoken.

"Well I guess I should explain what happened Kagome. But, I warn you, somethings will come to shock and others, you will have to find for your own."

A/N: Sorry for always leaving you with a cliffhanger but, the next chapter is gonna come out sooner than you think. Heh, well In the next chapter I'll also answer your questions and junk...well only some...heh

- okeydoke, now what ya think of this one? It was intriguing...I like Kagome's ears! They are so cool! I'm going to draw her and Inu and I'll be posting them on my DA sometime XDDD


	3. Chapter 3 Kaede tells all

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My internet service was down so I couldn't post but, now I get to put more chapters on YAYS! Disclaimer: Idon't own Inuyasha and it's characters...ok now I promised to answer reviews so here goes...

**Yoyo person**- _"Why is kagome cat demon when she was bitten by a dog?"_ you'll find out from Kaede in this chapter...it kinda is unexplainatory in a way but in another way it is kind of easy to deal with.

**Tomiie-789**- _"Will Inuyasha pet Kagome's ears?"_ you're answer is...Oo I'm not sure haven't thought of that really...heh - I guess I could make him do so...

**Lightning/Wolf Demon**- " Update really soon okay?" ...okay...(lol srry had to do that srry it's not soon though!)

**Halfdemon-kai**- _"Will Inu-Yasha and Kagome end up getting in a fight?"_ uhhhh...drools stupidly ...maybe...

ok that was interesting...heh send more reviews...mesa like...evil grin

Chapter 3 Kaede Tells All

Inuyasha snorted. Kaede folded her hands upon her lap as Kagome was fumbling with her own. They sat in the middle of the medicine woman's hut. The dirt sat still, hard as a rock from being pressed on so much. A mat at their feet. Inuyasha sat in the corner trying to look less than amused.

"Are you ready for this Kagome?" Kaede said."You know it could be difficult to take it all in?"

Kagome nodded to the old woman. She tightened her grip on her kimono.

"Ok then I'll begin." Kaede coughed."As you already know, Inuyasha bit you when he was in a full demon state." Kagome put her hand to her neck. She sat up a little straighter when she found the four small holes. She nodded.

"Well, if you can see from where I am now, thoses demon marks you have on you neck Kagome, they have a black tattoo reaching from it and continuing down your back. Inuyasha looked quickly up to Kagome. She was looking down at her hands, her claws.

"You are the opposite of Inuyasha. As there is a ying and yang to every person, there is a yow and yai to you, too. Although, it does not mean evil or good. It is a different type of counterpart. You are either the yow or the yai to Inuyasha's full demon self. Like a counterpart if that is what you would understand better. You are not a canine demon like Inuyasha Kagome, you are a feline." Kagome looked up to Kaede, her face was expressionless as Kagome's was surprised.

"W-What about when Inuyasha transforms into a human?" She stuttered leaning in to Kaede eager to learn. Kaede closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear. He is half demon, you are full. Although, there are many surprises that you may bring as you are feline. I don't know much about those kind of demons as..." Inuyasha and Kagome both leaned in for the answer. "There has never been one before." Kagome and Inuyasha fell over.

"You old hag! What the hell do you mean there never was one? How would you know that she is a kind of demon when there is no such one?" Inuyasha barked standing up.

"Sit down half-breed. I will tell you."

"I will not!" He fiddled with his sword's sheath.

"Sit!" Kagome said.

"Damn it woman!"

Kaede continued. "There was a legend of this that I had heard from my elder sister." Inuyasha twitched then lifted his head a little. "It was about a young feline demon princess who fell in love with a prince. The prince was human though and the two could not be. The prince gave the demon princess a magic pendant to ware on a silver chain. The demon king found it and ordered his minions to kill the prince who gave it to her. The king ripped the necklace off and threw it into the sea. The princess wept as her prince was slain but, the king of humans found out about it and ordered his men to attack the demon king's castle. The two's parents fought one another. Then one day the girl demon climbed the highest rock overhanging above the battle between the two kingdoms of demons and humans. She was going to jump, to her death. She leapt and died among the battalions of the two lovers so that she may be with him in another place."

A tear swept down across Kagome's cheek. Silence clung in the air around The three breeds. Kagome stood up and reached up to her ears. Her hands retracted her claws, then her finger tips swept over her ears and then onto the beaded string that was wrapped just behind her white fluffy ears.

"What is this Kaede?" She held it up to the old woman who took it in one of her hands, she put the other behind her back. She held it up and twisted it around a few times. The beads were dim and uneven.

"Half-breed, go close the drapes!" Kaede gestured to the door for Inuyasha. He sneered but did as he was told. "Kagome, look..." As soon as the last drape had fallen, the room was pitch black. Kagome tried to see what the woman meant but she couldn't see anything. Then, a pattern started to form around the beads. It moved like a vine and an array of colors in the pattern were faintly visible. At the end of that an enscripture in goldish letters started to form across the middle bead.

"It's impossible to read!" Kagome said looking admiringly at the beads.

"Let me see!" Inuyasha grabbed the string which pulled Kagomes head towards him.

"Hey that hurts!"

"Shut up!" He looked in shock at the letters. His fingers grazed over them a few times.

"Inuyasha? You know of this writing?" Kaede asked curiously. He stared at it for a couple more seconds then lifted his head to Kaede.

"I only know a little. Ki..." He trailed off and looked away sadly."Kikyo taught me. What is more unusual is that she taught me this sentence." He swallowed hard. "It means _'Twilight is just the beginning as powers will be sought and all will become. The battle will rage once more. Unless they find again.' _That is all."

"Dear." Kaede brought a hand to her mouth. and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Kagome and Inuyasha. You must leave on a quest. You must find the shards of legend to complete the riddle. Also there is one more thing..."

"What is it hag?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Bring me back a comb I need a new one." Inuyasha and Kagome fell.

A/N: So how you like so far? Too much information in one chapter? Oh well too bad for you! NYAH , hee hee...ok whatever...peas review! I haven't gotten one in sooooo long...yeah I know it's because I haven't been updating. Shame on me, shame on me wacks self with big stick there ya happy? NOW REVIEW! - peas?


	4. Chapter 4 Cave of Magnetism

A/N: Ok before I start I need to say that the questions that you have will be answered where my bio is in case you'd like some answered. Also, you guys know the story of the feline demon princess in the last chapter that Kaede told about? Well, I'm going to write the full thing and post it after I'm done with about as many chapters as it takes me to find out the "real truth" about the story...lol! Too much info Tanin bangs head with Kaede's spoon lol! ok now onto the fan fic...oh wait almost forgot what everyone loves...THE DISCLAIMER! yays...(do I have to keep smiling? This hurts my cheeks!) ok, I do not own Inuyasha and it's characters...ok Go to read...

Chapter 4

The wind blew slightly as a group of unusual characters crossed over a mountainous area. A girl with a extremely large boomerang pulled her shirt over her head to act in place of a hood. A small demon with a fox like tail huddled in her hood to try to keep warm as well. The priest had a scarf wrapped around him and over his head. Then there were two other demons. Both seemed to not care if it was cold or not.

"C-Can we p-please get some shelter in a cave so that I-I may m-make a f-fire?" The girl with the boomerang said stuttering from the snow that was falling.

"Sango, if you are so cold then why don't you stop following us?" Inuyasha rudely remarked to the boomerang girl. She glared at him. The other white haired demon turned around, stopping her pace.

"I'm sorry Sango. Inuyasha is an arrogant jerk. We will stop as soon as we find a cave." Kagome replied to Inuyasha and Sango.

"Count me in as well." The priest remarked as he pulled his scarf closer to his mouth.

"And what am I? Chop liver?" A voice said from inside the hood of Sango.

"Y-Yeah S-Shippo, y-you are c-chop liver!" Sango laughed at her joke.

Kagome stopped. Her eyes glowed yellow and she pointed into the white cloud of snow. It looked as though impossible to see what she was pointing to at the moment. The snow fall had become a turning, winding, storm of snow. All white and barely able to see a foot ahead of ones face.

"There. There is a cave over there! I can see it!" She said. The group walked in the direction that Kagome had pointed in and soon they came upon a large damp cave. Sango looked around as did Miroku and Shippo. Kagome just looked deep into the darkness of the path deep into the dwelling of the cave. Inuyasha could careless at anything, as long as he was comfortable.

"I'll start a fire...Lady Kagome?" Miroku said placing a few sticks in a pile.

"Something is wrong. I can hear something moving." Kagome said, ears twitching.

"Feh, it's probably just you." Inuyasha said snorting. She shook her head as she stared into the seemingly endless cave. Suddenly from deep inside the cave came a rumbling. Then silence.

"What was that?" Shippo asked walking up to Kagome's leg. All of them stood in silence. Miroku's fire went out so he quickly went back to starting it up.

"Of all the holy hells!" He swore trying to get the fire to start again. Inuyasha was amused. He stood up and walked behind Kagome. Her ears twitched, which of course, attracted his gaze. He smirked and grabbed them.

"HEY!" Kagome snarled at her opposite self.

"Now I know why you like to do this so much, it's so much fun!" Inuyasha said smothering a smile on his face.

"Sit." She snapped back at him, closing her eyes in frusteration. He fell to the ground.

Something pulled Kagome and Sango in. A force, both of them buldged forward then gained control again.

"How did you do that?" Kagome raised a cheek at Inuyasha. Sango stood dumbstruck.

"He didn't." She trailed off.

The force pulled again, only this time, harder. Both of the girls flew into the depths of the dark cave. Screaming.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Sango!" Miroku stopped with the fire and picked up the dumbfounded looking Shippo, running after the maidens.

"Hey get back here!" Inuyasha jumped up running after them.

A/N: bows I'm srry I'm srry I'm srry! I didn't mean to leave it at a cliff hanger! (secretly did) I will post as soon as possible. It just seemed like the right moment! bows again Ok what ya think? Peas review! I would like to get a lot so that I am not so depressent that I won't start a new fan fic...- ok I promise I will update by next weds., or sooner! Or if my computer crashes again...bows really deeply


	5. Chapter 5 Sea of Dry Ice

A/N: Ok I'm srry for not meeting my deadline bows well, I was extremely buisy but, I gots another chapty for ya so here ya go! Yays! Oh and before I go...reads really really very fastIdonotownInuyashaandit'scharactersandstufflikethat...Ok now after I read that wonderful disclaimer...to the story! holds up flag in direction opposite of story The story is that way turns and points the other way torwards story

Chapter 5 Sea of Dry Ice

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark?..._Water droplets made a ringing sound._...What? I feel, I feel cold...wet?_ Kagome's eyes opened to find herself lying on the ground face up. She sat up and looked around, wiping the cave water from the ceiling off of her forehead.

"Sango?" She called looking around. Over on her side was the boomerang girl at the far northwestern corner of the large dome like cave. She was drenched in water, or sweat. Kagome went wide eyed as she hurried over to her friend. She sat down and shook her side only to hear the moans of Sango.

"Oofla!" Sango suddenly sat up cring out her unusual word. Kagome stared at her, as Sango turned her head to see Kagome. They suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oofla? What kind of word is that?" She started to cry as she laughed. Tears spreading only across her eyes, just laughter drops. After a bit of laughing, Kagome helped Sango to her feet. Although Kagome's claws made red marks along Sango's arms.

"Where are we?" Sango asked looking around. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I think something pulled us in. Although I don't know why the boys were not." She said looking back into the darkness that they had been pulled in from. Suddenly something growled. Sango and Kagome turned their heads in fear.

Meanwhile...Shippo clung onto Miroku as tight as he could. His little self was to slow for Inuyasha and the priest. They then slowed to a stop.

"Inuyasha, where are they?" Miroku asked pulling out his staff. Shippo fell. He wheezed then jumped back onto Miroku's shoulder. White ears twitched. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Then came screams from deep within the cave.

"Hurry Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

"I'm going as fast as I can?" The half breed said before turning to right. "That way!" Then they all followed Inuyasha. They came upon a clearing. Sango was laying upon the ground on her side.

"Lady Sango!" Miroku called running after her. Shippo was being beat up by Miroku's staff as he flapped back and forth from the running wind. The priest nealed down next to the boomerang girl and turned her face up. He gasped, her face looked as if it had been drained completely of water. She was completely dry to the touch. Her skin was wrinkled and seemed as if she had aged many years.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said looking onto the girl. Shippo gaped. The half breed wasn't interested in Sango though, he was caught up with the demon in front of him. It seemed to be only a boy but, Inuyasha sensed that it wasn't. The boy moved forward. He had long navy hair that was pulled back into a one strand. His eyes were icy, they looked as if they could conjure up storms and blizzards. He also wore a jagged designed head band. Blue, like the sea it was. The boy walked closer.

"Hello Inuyasha." He said, his voice was mysterious and soothing. Inuyasha snarled.

"Where is Kagome?" He unsheathed the _tetsugaia_. The boy chuckled.

"You won't be seeing her anytime soon. She was mine in the first place half breed!" The boy smiled. Inuyasha snorted.

"Confident for a runt are you? Oh well I can slice up any old or young demon anyways!" Inuyasha called rushing at the boy. But, as Inuyasha came close the boy smirked then with the swing of the half breed's father's fang, the boy disappeared. Laughing filled the cave.

"Farewell Inuyasha. We will meet again." The voice of the boy sounded through the darkness.

"Kagoommmeee!" Inuyasha yelled at the boy. He then fell to his knees. Miroku picked up Sango and rushed over to Inuyasha.

"Sango needs help Inuyasha, we must fly! Kagome is a full demon, she may fend for herself for the time being. We must tend to one maiden at a time." He pulled up Sango a bit as she started to slide out of his hands. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha did not answer. He would not, he could not. _Why? _He thought._ A boy, a demon boy. Only a demon boy. He took her. He took her from me. I could of saved her before, why did she have to be stupid...again..._

A/N: sob sob did I just write that? It's so heart felt! I didn't like how Sango went "old" (dry actually) it was just too creepy. I wonder who that boy was...actually I do know but hey, reader suspense, lol! Well I need more reviews and I am planning to get my yugioh fanfic up about around New years. If it's not up by then, will somebody come after me with a chainsaw?...OO...lol! Ok I have gotten a laptop for christmas so...more writting time! YAYS!...well, I'm sorry with the other cliffhanger...bows Ok questions are welcome, just remember where I answer cough Ciao!


End file.
